Why?
by hidoineko
Summary: Idea for this fic came one night. You get strange ideas when you're tired. Please anjoy and be honest. rewiews would be nice. Warnings: character dying. I also couldn't get my computer to work, so text is too closely.It should have spaces in it, so sorry.


Why?

''Kakuzu, why?'' echoes inside my head. ''Why did you have to die?''

Now I can't hear your voice anymore.

I can't feel your touch on my skin.

You won't take care of me anymore.

I want to come to you so badly, but I can't. Oh, how I wish I wasn't immortal.

I miss you. Why did you leave me? I still remember your face and scent.

Why?

I have tried everything so that I could come to you, but I can't.

Why I have to live eternity all alone? Why?

**Hidan. Why? Why are you immortal? Why can't you die?**

**I'm so lonely, because I can't talk to you every day.**

**I can come to your dreams, but I don't know what to say to you. **

**I love you, but saying that would hurt us both. **

**I'm so lonely here without you. I miss you.**

**I miss your voice when you laugh and curse, I miss your face when you look at me, and I miss your touch.**

**I want to touch you so badly.**

**Why can't I be immortal? Then I would be with you. Or why can't you be mortal like me? I'm thinking about you the whole time.**

**I remember clearly the day I died. You were on the ground, next to me. You held my hand in your hands, and refused to let go. Tears were pouring down your chin. I wanted to sweep them away, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. I wanted so badly to say "I love you" but I couldn't talk. It hurt so much.**

**You too looked like you wanted to say something, but couldn't because of your tears.**

**This sadness inside me grows. Why?**

Kakuzu. Last night I saw you in my dream.

I knew it was you. You were so wonderful.

You were even more handsome than I remembered. I wanted to touch you so bad that it hurt.

But I was afraid. I was afraid, that if I touch you, you'd disappear

. So I just stared at you.

You looked like you wanted to take me in your arms.

But you just opened your mouth and said, that we could be together if I stopped believing Jashin. But I can't. He's my savior and without him I wouldn't be immortal and I would never have met you.

Why is loving so hard. I wish I could come to you. If it were possible to come to you, I would be happy.

I'm ready to do almost anything so that we could be together.

I need you so badly.

I need to ask Jashin – sama if he could let me die so that we could be together. Because, if I can't have you, what's the point being immortal.

So next time I'm doing one of my rituals, I will ask him.

**Hidan. I visited again in your dreams.**

**You said that your dear Jashin can bring you to me. He will let you die so you could be with me.**

**I swear, when I heard that, I was so full of my emotions that I almost ran to you and took you in my arms. But I managed to stop myself, because I knew that if I touch you, I can't let go.**

**I became happy and said that I'll be waiting you here. You said that we will meet soon.**

**I can't wait to have you in my arms.**

It's my last day being immortal.

Tomorrow, Jashin – sama will let me die so I can be with you. I can hardly wait.

It was sometimes great being an immortal. I could hurt myself as much as I wanted and not die. But also, sometimes I wished I could die. The day you died was one of those days. I wanted so bad to end my life, but I knew it's impossible.

Now I know, that, if I had explained everything to Jashin – sama, he could've let me die.

Why didn't I think of it earlier. I'm so stupid and I had to suffer so long. If only I had known.

Well, it really doesn't matter anymore. Tomorrow, I can finally be with you.

**Hidan. You came as you promised. You were even more beautiful than I remembered.**

**When you see me, you smile so brightly. That smile always amazes me. It gets me weak. You run to my awaiting arms and I hold you so tight, that you can barely breath. It doesn't seem to bother you. I keep repeating the words 'I love you' over and over to you and you repeat them to me. We're holding each other so tight. I could never be happier having you here. **


End file.
